The invention relates to a packaging for a wiper blade.
A wiper blade for a wiper system of a motor vehicle represents a part subject to wear that should be regularly replaced. Due to the varying dimensions of popular motor vehicles and different wiper systems installed thereon, a wide variety of different wiper blades exists, from which a suitable one must be selected when replacing wiper blades. In order for consistently high-quality wiper blades to be sufficiently available at a retail outlet for wiper blades, for example a gas station, a specialty department in a home improvement center or at a motor vehicle service location, it is necessary to package the wiper blade such that it is well protected during transport and storage. Furthermore, a large number of packaged wiper blades should be systematically stackable in order to facilitate the storage and transport thereof. Finally, it is advantageous for an individually packaged wiper blade and wiper blades packaged in pairs to be packaged in similar packagings or in packagings that are compatible with each other. The packaging should reliably protect the wiper blade even in the case of long storage periods. An unarticulated wiper blade should particularly be supported by the packaging such that damage caused by storage is prevented to the greatest possible extent.